What She Left Behind
by Manni Renee
Summary: Rory Gilmore stood in the town gazebo, hands absentmindedly resting on her 6 month pregnant stomach. She hadn't been home in 3 years. R&R PLEASE!


Okay people and happy readers! Haha that was funny. Sorry, off topic! Okay, this is my latest story. It is gonna be co-written by my friend Kitten or Hope, HippieWinterSweet. It's an alternative kind of ending to Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. Rory's says yes to Jess(another funny) and its now 3 years later! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Rory's Back?

Rory Gilmore stood in the town gazebo, hands absentmindedly resting on her 6 month pregnant stomach. She hadn't been home in 3 years and minus a few phone calls and letters to Lane, hadn't talked to anyone in town since she had left. Not even her Mom, who was her best friend. She let her eyes wonder towards Luke's Diner. It was nine at night yet there he was, still there. She sucked up her pride and headed to her second home.

RORY'S POV

The bells overheard signaled my arrival.

"Kitchen's closed." I saw Luke look up and drop his receipts in shock.

"Rory?" His voice sounded even, and as always, hard to decipher.

"Hey Luke." My voice sounded strained, as if ready to break in a seconds tome. I watched him turn to turn on the coffee machine. I quickly found my voice.

"No, coffee. Thanks though." Luke stopped. He picked up his up his receipts.

"Your mom isn't drinking coffee either. Not by choice though." Luke looked at me from the corner of his eye. I kept my glaze elsewhere.

"So...how are...people?" I smacked myself at how lame that came out.

"People are married with kids. People are devastated. People are divorced. People are happy. Depends on which person." His voice was even with a hint of...was it anger? I looked down at the counter.

"So, you're pregnant?" Rory rested her hands on her stomach again.

"6 months." Luke nodded, but said no more.

"It's Jess's." Luke's head snapped up.

"Jess. As in my nephew Jess?" I nodded.

"The one and only. I've been with him the past 3 years." I looked down, the pain of thinking of Jess stung. Tears prickled my eyes, but I sniffled them back.

"And he didn't even tell you about the wedding? Unbelievable!" I looked up at him.

"What wedding?" Before he could answer the phone rang. He walked over and answered.

"Luke's...I know you are...No, I'm not bringing watermelon...Cause it's not in season...Sorry, fresh out...I know that...Tell him not too...Yes, I know he's only 1 and a half...I'll be home in about a half hour...Love you too...bye." He hung up.

"Sorry, so where are you staying?" I looked at his slightly aged face.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." That wasn't a total lie. My first idea was the Dragonfly, but that idea was quickly shot down.

"I'll probably just find a hotel or something." Luke shook his head.

""Stay in the apartment. I don't live up there anymore. It's still got the bed and I'd rather see it used." I though about his conversation on the phone and what he had just said. Was he married?

"Um...sure. Why not. I'll just get my bags from my car." I gestured to my car parked across the square. I stood up as Luke came around the corner.

"I'll get them. You shouldn't lift heavy things." I nodded and we walked to my car.

"So, your married?" I looked over at him, noticing a faint smile.

"Two years in December." I nodded and tried to imagine how my mom felt about him being married. She did always have a thing for him when I was growing up.

"Any little Luke's running around?" We reached the car and I unlocked the trunk.

"Ah jeez, don't put it that way. And yes, I have twin sons and my wife is 8 months pregnant." I nodded and we walked back to the diner together, me carrying the lightest duffel and Luke with the two heavy suitcases. He headed straight up the stairs. I hesitated then followed him up.

The apartment appeared emptier, which I had expected.

"So, bed is there. Closet is empty and so is the dresser. Everything works the same. Just make yourself comfy." I smiled and blinked back tears.

"Thanks so much Luke. You didn't have to do this." I moved forward and hugged him awkwardly.

"Anything for my ste-. Anything for you." I noticed Luke stopped mid thought and changed his thought. I began to wonder what he had meant.

"Okay, I'm gonna head home. Sleep tight." He got halfway to the door when I spoke.

"Luke, don't tell mom. Please? I know you guys are best friends, but I want to tell her I'm back myself." He stood rooted for a minute before nodding. He didn't even turn around before walking out the door and shutting the door behind him. I sat on the bed and thought about what to tell my mom. I came up with nothing, so I decided to hang my stuff and call it a night. 2 hours later, I fell into a fitful sleep with with Jess's angry face and my mother's shocked one.

I woke up at 9 and heard the bells ringing below. I heard someone yelling and figuring it was just Luke I went in the bathroom to wash up, realizing I didn't have a toothbrush. I walked down the stairs and into the diner.

"Hey Luke, do you have a...toothbrush." Standing in the middle of my diner was my mom, 8 months pregnant and holding the hands of twin boys, identical in every way but their eyes. The whole diner froze as me and my mom continued to look at each other. She finally broke the silence.

"Oh, Lucas. Hun, get your cute little butt out here." Luke walked out of the storage room.

"Yeah, Lore-. Rory, what...why..." He trailed off. I looked at my Mom, who was looking at my stomach, just slightly visible under my over sized T-shirt.

"We need to talk." I nodded and lead her up the stairs, leaving the twins with Luke and the diner, all left in an eerie silence.

* * *

Short? I agree! This chapter was me and the next one is all Kitten! Wish her luck! And PLEASE!!!! REVIEW! Help my dreams come true! I won't post till we get 5 reviews AT LEAST! But if you see 5, review anyways! We love the feedback! 


End file.
